There has been a communications standard and mode known as the SPI (Serial Peripheral Interface) for communications channel within a control device, particularly for communications between a micro-processing unit and peripheral I/Os. Examples of a peripheral I/O (an output driver) are disclosed in the Literature of Data Sheet TLE4230 GP, Infineon Technologies AG, Bereichs Kommunikation (28 Aug. 2000) and other documents. The prior art for transmitting serial data in sync with a clock is disclosed in FIG. 15 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S61 (1986)-166244.